This invention relates to an electronic attenuator apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for setting a plurality of levels in an audio instrument, for example, a volume level, a tone level and a balance level therein.
An electronic level setting apparatus (an electronic attenuator) used in a conventional audio instrument needs rather a long time to change from a given set level to other desired level. The time is represented as follows: ##EQU1##
Therefore, the apparatus has a disadvantage in that the larger the difference between the level prior to setting and the level after setting is, the longer the required time will be. Moreover, where it is required to set a plurality of levels, each of the plural level settings requires the respective level setting device and a required time for completing the change of levels increases greatly.